Electronic components, such as integrated circuits, may be assembled into component packages by physically and electrically coupling them to a substrate. During some packaging operations, such as reflow assembly processes, heat may be applied to the substrate. Sometimes heating and cooling substrates in this manner, including substrates used in ball grid array (BGA) packages, results in warping the substrate. Heat spreaders and other heat dissipating elements may be attached to the package, reducing the amount of warp in the substrate. However, even when heat dissipating elements are attached, substrate warp may result in low solder ball attach yield, and open joints. Various types of substrates, including circuit boards, may benefit from controlling substrate warp over temperature.